Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a method for transmitting control information and an apparatus therefore.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely developed to provide various communication services such as voice or data services. In general, wireless communication systems are multiple access systems capable of sharing available system resources (bandwidths, transmission power, etc.) to support communication with multiple users. Examples of multiple access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access), SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access), etc.